A present invention is related to a fuel tank structure of a remotely controllable car. By means of the fuel tank, in case that the remotely controllable car turns over and the fuel tank is reversed, the fuel can still successfully go into the fuel pipe and discharge for the engine to use.
FIG. 6a shows a conventional fuel tank of a remotely controllable car. The fuel tank has a gas inlet 71 and a fuel outlet 72. A fuel pipe 73 is disposed in the fuel tank. One end of the fuel pipe 73 is connected with the fuel outlet 72, while the other end thereof is provided with a fuel filter 74.
When starting the remotely controllable car, the exhaust gas exhausted from the engine is conducted through the gas inlet 71 into the fuel tank to force the fuel F to go through the fuel filter 74, the fuel pipe 73 and the fuel outlet and leave the fuel tank for the engine to use.
In running, the remotely controllable car is quite easy to turn upside down due to jump and collision. Referring to FIG. 6b, when the car turns upside down, the fuel tank is also reversed. Under such circumstance, the fuel F will flow downward. However, the fuel filter 74 is positioned at the top of the fuel tank and is higher than the fuel level. Accordingly, the fuel filter 74 will be unable to conduct and transfer the fuel to the engine. As a result, the engine will be turned off. Especially, the remotely controllable car cannot be directly started as a general car. In case the remotely controllable car turns upside down and breaks down in a raceway, a user needs to carry the remotely controllable car back to the service section for restarting the remotely controllable car and then again put the remotely controllable car into the raceway. This is time-consuming and makes it impossible for the owner to win the race.
FIG. 7a shows another fuel tank often used in a remotely controllable aircraft. A silicone pipe 81 is disposed in the fuel tank. One end of the silicone pipe is connected with the fuel outlet 82, while the other end thereof is provided with a connector 83 for conducting the fuel. The connector 83 has a weight block 84.
Referring to FIG. 7b, in case the fuel tank is reversed, the weight block 84 will drop down due to gravity. Therefore, the connector 83 can still remain at the bottom of the fuel tank to conduct and transfer the fuel. This solves the above problem.
Such fuel tank structure can be applied to the remotely controllable car. However, when the remotely controllable car jumps and turns over, the weight block 84 will move along with the car. The weight block 84 has a considerable weight and tends to pull the silicone pipe 81. Accordingly, the weight block is easy to separate from the silicone pipe. After a long period of soaking in the fuel, the silicone pipe tends to deteriorate. Under such circumstance, the silicone pipe is easy to be torn apart or pulled away from the fuel outlet. This will lead to damage of the fuel tank and make the fuel unable to enter the fuel pipe and the engine.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a fuel tank structure of a remotely controllable car. A fuel pipe is disposed in the fuel tank. A middle section of the fuel pipe has a fuel outlet by which the interior of the fuel pipe is divided into a first section and a second section. Two steel balls are respectively disposed in the first and second sections. The ends of the first and second sections proximal to the fuel outlet are respectively formed with a first and a second passages. The ends of the first and second sections distal from the fuel outlet are respectively formed with a first and a second receiving sections. The fuel pipe is formed with a first inlet between the first passage and the first receiving section and a second inlet between the second passage and the second receiving section. In normal state, the steel ball in the first section due to its own weight will block the first passage, while the steel ball in the second section will drop into the second receiving section. Reversely, in case the fuel tank is reversed, the steel ball in the second section will block the second passage, while the steel ball in the first section will drop into the first receiving section, permitting the fuel to pass through the second inlet and discharge from the fuel outlet. Therefore, in case the remotely controllable car turns over, the engine will not be turned off.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above fuel tank structure of the remotely controllable car, in which by means of shifting the steel balls within the fuel pipe, the first or second passage is freed or blocked, permitting the fuel to go through the first or second inlet into the fuel pipe. Therefore, the problem of detachment of the silicone pipe in the prior art is eliminated.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: